Clash of Swords
Clash of Swords'https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/04/modern-family-episode-922-clash-of.html is the twenty-second episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it aired on May 16, 2018. Plot Summary Mitchell sneaks out to "Hero-Con" with fanboy Phil, dressed as their favorite characters from the show "Clash of Swords". It's great until Phil commits the ultimate fan faux pas. In a clash of another kind, Gloria's dinosaur party for Joe is ruined when her nemesis, Dr. Donna Duncan, upstages her with a far bigger and better party right next door. Episode Description Phil and Mitch go to a Hero Con. Mitchell has a great time until Phil spoils inadvertently an event, which turns the community against him. But Mitch defends him and he regains respect. Also, Cam inadvertently reveals to Dr. Duncan that Gloria hosts a party for Joe, a party about dinosaurs, which lets Gloria very angry when she discovers Donna's party. To make up the situation, Cam invites Ronaldo and his friends but the situation worsens when Ronaldo actually hosted a strip tease party. Cam also has to handle the presence of Pam's son who stays with them during a short time. And, Jay and Claire will debute their partnership with an electronic closet which does not sit well with Jay while Manny unsuccessfully tries to "kidnap" Haley and Alex in order to make them join his road trip summer. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Jane Krakowski as Dr. Donna Duncan *Ben Schwartz as Nick *Christian Barillas as Ronaldo *Harry Groener as Joel L.L. Logan *Adam Rose as Adam *Marsha Kramer as Margaret *Dylan Bay Kleckner as Cal *Brian Dare as Peter Pan *Terrence Terrell as TinkerBell *John Hartman as Dragon Slayer *Alex Poncio as Fan #1 *Matt Marr as Fan #2 *Desi Stein as Woman at Hero-Con *Danny Mora Moreno as Ogre Teeth *Caden Dragomer as Henry *Ry Elkinson as Digby *Chelly as Lackey *Ross Mackenzie as Older Lackey Trivia *Lily and Luke do not appear in this episode, making the first season finale in which Luke is absent, though Haley mentions him. Lilly had been previously absent in "Goodnight Gracie". *This episode was broadcasted exactly six years after Tableau Vivant *This is the first episode to feature Nick and Calhoun. Continuity *Dr. Donna Duncan returns from Season 5's "Under Pressure". and Season 8's Basketball. *This is the first episode to feature Mitch and Phil going to a Science Fiction event during The Party. Cultural References *''Clash of Swords'' is based on ''Game of Thrones''. *Jay remembers his shock upon seeing Barbara Walters reading the news; she became the first female co-anchor of an American network evening news show in 1976. *Mitch says that the choreography is Riverdance crossed with the hora. *Claire calls Jay the Tony Bennett of closets. Reviews *The AV Club gave it "B-": "Modern Family is about to enter its final season, which means that the writers must have some sort of endgame in sight. And yet, the season nine finale feels strangely formless." References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 9 Category:Season Finales